Forbidden Secrets
by LuvFuryPassionxx0
Summary: Daniel Matthews' may have survived Jigsaw's test but his journey has just begun. Under the guidance of Amanda, he finds himself learning their ways..but at what price?
1. Chosen

**HELLO, fellow Saw lovers! Hope everyone has a wonderful Holiday and New Year. This is my first attempt at a Saw fanfiction, although I've been a fan for a while now. I realize that my story may not appeal to everyone, since it deals with a possible relationship between Daniel and Amanda. Why them? I honestly don't know..I just like to do things that are different and after watching Saw II a zillion times, it kinda hit me. So yes'm, if relationships that deal with underage peoples bothers you then please don't get too into my story, for there is a huge chance that this will happen. My story also contains spoilers/references to Saw II so if you have not seen the film, then you might not want it to be spoiled. So yeah, that's all the warnings I can think of..don't forget to review and thank you for reading my sort introduction chapter. )**

**-Emily**

**Chapter One: "Chosen"**

A trembling finger anxiously rolled over the top of the cheap lighter, sparking a flame that was used to light the cigarette pressed between his lips. He took a huge intake of the soothing tobacco, the smoke burning his lungs as he held it in and relaxed his tense muscles, savoring the feeling. Daniel Matthews leaned his back up against the wall, blowing out the smoke and taking another deep drag, smiling softly at the warming sensations he was receiving from the cigarette now resting in his fingers. It was amazing how such a terrible habit was the only thing left to bring him such comfort..after everything that had happened. Shivers ran down his spine. No..he shouldn't be thinking of this..not now. But was it really possible for him to just forget the fact that he'd not only stared death in the eyes, but taken the life of another human being for the sake of..Daniel's heart skipped a beat. _Amanda._ He could still couldn't remember anything after killing Xavier with the rusty hacksaw that was lying at his side..nothing, except waking up in the safe, unaware of how he'd come to be there. Daniel took another drag from the cigarette, absently flicking some ashes to the side, his eyes fixed on his shoes as though they were interesting. He could still remember Detective Kerry staring at him, her mouth agape, her gun raised out before her..it was something he'd only tried to erase from his memory. He could still see himself breaking away from any questioning from Kerry or her fellow cops, attempting to gain his strength and make a run for it. The police had never gotten him to talk..and he still didn't want to do such a thing. That whore had ruined his parents marriage and she expected him to help her win this case against Jigsaw? Right, like that was going to happen. Leaning further against the wall, Daniel let out a long breath, clearing his lungs of the smoke he'd been holding in. It was amazing how after the death of his father, he still couldn't hold the blame on the same killer who had captured him three months ago. Headlines had confirmed, or so Daniel believed, that his father had died in the crash that had resulted that terrible night. Jigsaw had escaped, fled the scene and police still hadn't managed to catch him. The van he had been in caught fire and the remains were dumped into the ocean..yet no body of his father, Eric Matthews. He figured he'd been lost in the ashes and that was that..never did he imagine that the very woman he continued to think of everyday had locked him away to rot. Daniel tossed the remains of his cigarette aside and stomped thoroughly on it before gathering up his bookbag and setting off for his mothers. It wasn't as though he didn't mourn his fathers passing..he just had so much pent up hatred for him that that had seemed to dull some of the pain. But, that wasn't saying these passing months had been easy..far from it. Daniel had picked up some nasty habits, smoking being one that he seemed to enjoy a little too much. Another..cutting. His mother had sent him to therapist after therapist for the tramatic shit he'd been through but nothing could shake it..and nothing could stop him from slashing his arms repeatedly..and he wasn't planning on stopping anytime soon. He wouldn't call himself suicidal..he just wanted to feel pain..he wanted to see himself bleed. It was his only form of release and the only way he wanted to free himself. Daniel shifted his heavy bag onto his left shoulder, attempting to relieve his right of the aching from the weight that had been put on it previously. He just wanted to get home..he was dead tired and he felt awful, his vision blurred from the lack of sleep he so desperately needed. But repeated nightmares and the fear of waking up in that house kept him from a sound rest, and rightfully so. How could he not be absolutely ruined from that? It wasn't like he could pretend it didn't happen..it was always there..that voice..that deep, sadistic voice speaking their fate..the poison eating at his insides, the continuous taste of blood in his mouth, the way he'd killed Xavier, all the blood soaking his trembling hands, the feeling of Amanda's muffled cries against his back..his stomach dropped suddenly, as it did everytime he thought of her. He wanted to know that she was okay, that she had made it out alive..that was all. It would continue to eat at him until he found out. But, he knew nothing..only her first name and that she was the only, besides himself, that had survived one of Jigsaw's deadly games. Why the fuck couldn't he remember leaving that bathroom? What had happened?

**xxxxx**

Darkness had fallen over the city like a plague, the deep shadows clinging to every corner, the bright moon her only source of light as she silently crept through the night. Her breath froze in the evening air as she made her way back towards the warehouse she called her home, her body numb from the cold. Amanda attempted to rub her arms rapidly with her gloved hands, somehow hoping that this motion would warm her, though she soon found that it did absolutely nothing. With an annoyed grumble, she pulled the large, metal sliding door to the side to allow her entrance into the warehouse, her eyes scanning the place for her mentor. He couldn't have gone too far, he was in a wheelchair for heavens sake. Amanda pulled off her jacket and tossed it to the side, ignoring the dust that went flying as she threw it onto an old desk. This place was pretty disgusting but it wasn't like it really mattered. This was just how John liked it..no interruptions, no real chance of their work being found..nothing. Of course, that meant no heat either, much to her dismay.

"Back already I see?" Amanda jumped slightly at the deep voice that sounded from behind her, blinking rapidly in the darkness before turning around to find John smiling softly at her.

"Not before finding out where he lives now," she stated, tugging on her gloves. "3155 Northcrest Drive..he's staying with his mother but still attending the same high school..seems to have also picked up the nasty habit of smoking and..cutting." Amanda chewed on her bottom lip as she reluctently relayed the news to her mentor, eyeing his face as if looking for a perticular emotion, one that she didn't find.

"Those who are weak often turn to harmful acts, as did you before you learned," John said softly, his eyes twinkling absently as he studied Amanda, who was now picking at her jeans as if they were causing her greatdiscomfort.

"Are you sure bringing him into this is such a good idea? He's only seventeen, he's got a lot to learn.."

"I have made my deicision, Amanda."

"But, he was a pawn, he brought us to Eric, he was never meant to play.."

"But he did. He saved your life, he killed to save you and to save himself. He had a will to live..but his will to live has been buried under his own self pity. Am I mistaken?" John asked, looking up, attempting to catch the eyes of the young woman now wishing to look anywhere but into his. The silence was uncomfortable to Amanda as she pondered the spoken words, staring down at the floor, her eyes tracing the patterns on the wood.

"No..but he was never meant to die, John.."

"But the risk was always there. I tested him, as I did all the others who failed but now it is time for his own test. Second guessing this is not going to change my mind." John may have not sounded it but Amanda knew he was growing irritated in explaining the obvious reasons to her daily. It was becoming a common thing as the day grew closer but nothing ever changed..no matter her arguement, no matter anything. He had once before been nothing more than bait for his father's game, a game that his father had so obviously failed. But now..now Daniel Matthews was chosen to play his own game..and if he was to survive, the same option Amanda once had, would be presented to him.._if_ he survived..and sadly,that would only be the beginning..


	2. Not You, Not Anymore

Hey all! I finished this whole chapter/made up the trap in like..30 minutes. Whew! I'm quite proud of myself. So yeah, thanks to all my Myspace friends who are totally in love with this..ya'll need to get names on here and review! And to anyone who has read, thank you!

-Emily

**Chapter Two: "Not You, Not Anymore"**

"You will be home for dinner right?" Daniel looked up from his breakfast, his eyes meeting the form of his mother, who stood before him with hopeful a smile on her face. He chewed his waffle longer than needed to avoid answering, the knowledge of the fact that he would disappoint her once again making him wish to be anywhere but under her gaze.

"I, uh, promised Drew I'd hang out after school..I'm sorry, Mom..you should've warned me ear--"

"When's the last time we really spent time together, Dan?" His mother, Karen, took a seat, her face falling into the awful frown that made Daniel's stomach churn with discomfort. "I was just hoping that we could sort of, hang out?"

"I know, Mom. I just didn't think. I'll be home tomorrow night, I promise..okay?" Daniel pushed up from the table and placed his dirty dishes in the sink, paying no mind to the sigh Karen let out as he passed. He hated when she tried to guilt trip him into breaking off plans with his friends. Besides, it wasn't like he wouldn't be home later that evening..they could spend time together then. "I'm going to be late if I don't get going. I'll be home around nine, love you," he said, placing a hand on his mother's shoulder and pressing a kiss to her cheek before snatching his bookbag up and heading out the door so quickly that he didn't even catch Karen saying that she loved him too...

"We should fucking blow the rest of the day at this shithole," Drew snickered, tossing his lighter over to Daniel, who sat next to him on the brick wall outside of their high school, the arms of a pretty girl named Cassie draped over his shoulders.

"Yeah, for real. I hate Mrs. Davis anyway..it's not like I give a shit about History anyway," he said, taking a long intake of the Newport before passing it back to Cassie, watching her out of the corner of his eye as she puffed on the cigarette as if it somehow depended on her survival.

"Man, let's just get out of here. I can think of a few things better to do with my time than sit here," she said, looking down at Daniel, who rolled his eyes and looked away, shifting nervously as he watched some passing cars. "I don't know about you two but I'm out..ya'll can come if you want." Cassie swung her purse casually over her shoulder before setting off across the school grounds, sending a look over to both of the guys as if to urge them to come along.

"Dude, should we?" Drew asked slowly, looking over to Daniel with a look of utter confusion.

"Go ahead. I'm not going anywhere with her. She'll fucking rape me or something..you know her, she's your cousin," he replied, a look of pure horror crossing his features as she stared after Cassie. "Besides, if I get one more detention, I'll get suspended and you can forget about us going to that concert this weekend."

"Pussy!" Drew laughed, jumping up to grab his stuff. "C'mon, dumbass. You go back in there and they'll know you snuck out for sure. I'll make sure she contains herself..c'mon, bro!" Daniel reluctently slid off of his comfortable spot on the wall, placing the cigarette between his lips to ensure it's safety as he now threw his bookbag over his shoulder.

"Christ, I swear.." he muttered, following after Drew who was now running after his cousin, making sure he got her attention before she left without them. "I'm gonna regret this.."

**xxxxx**

Amanda's dark eyes followed after Daniel's retreating figure, a faint frown playing on her lips as she watched the three teens from the safety of her car. She was annoyed that he continued to act like this..everyday he'd do something remotely stupid with the two he now trailed after. She had been hoping that when she drove by his high school today that he wouldn't be in what she began to realize was his smoking spot..but much to her dismay, he was. Amanda wanted to lie to John and say that he was cleaning up his act but there was no chance in hell that she could get that passed him or passed herself. She couldn't fail on the job she so desperately loved. It was more than clear that Daniel was wasting away..but then again, Amanda was far more compassionate than her mentor. As long as the victim continued to mistrest themselves or their precious gift of life, John had not one ounce of mercy for their possible demise, for if they failed, they would be deemed unworthy to even breathe..in John's eyes. She hadn't quite gotten over this yet but it was something she felt she owed John for saving her from herself. Amanda pulled off, biting down on her lip as she glanced over at the clock on her dashboard..tonight everything would come into play..this could be the last night Daniel Matthews had on this Earth..and that fact scared her to death. Here she sat, weighed down with the duty of making sure he was drugged and brought to the warehouse, where John would show her exactly where to put him..and they would wait, together, for the second in which he awoke to test him..and hope for his survival. Amanda took a deep breath and shook the thoughts from her mind..this was it and she couldn't fail..she wouldn't let herself. Once in the cover of darkness as Daniel would take his usual route home from Drew's, she'd seal his fate as another wayward victim and there was to be no turning back..none whatsoever.

**xxxxx**

The cloudless night sky had turned an unforgiving shade of black and only the light from the moon could guide Daniel as he walked through the darkness, the terrible sensation that he was being watched causing the hair on the back of his neck to stand up. He had this paranoia every time he followed this path home once the sun had fallen into pure darkness but it wasn't hard to see why. This was exactly how he'd found himself in that house three months ago..he had been caught off guard by that man..shit, he couldn't remember his name. He just knew that the same feeling he had that night was now hanging over him like a plague. Daniel shook his head and laughed softly at himself, running a hand down his neck as he turned on the spot to reassure himself that no one was following him. An eerie silence rang in his ears, as the only other sound was his own breathing..no, he was alone..and he wasn't that far from home. He'd be fine. He needed to stop living in that nightmare and thinking that every time he walked at night, he was going to wake up in that hell. It wasn't going to happen. Daniel switched his mind to the events of the day in an attempt to drown out the paranoia. A gentle smile tugged at the corners of his mouth..it felt good to know that he actually had something to do this weekend instead of sitting at home in his room, soaking in the angst of being abandoned to a deathly silent home. He was looking forward to losing himself and just forgetting all the shit that still ate at his insides. Daniel glanced down at his watch and suddenly frowned, stopping in his tracks to curse at himself. It was eleven thirty. How could he just let it slip his mind that his mother wanted to spend some time with him? Jesus, how fucking stupid could he be? But the anger at himself disolved the moment a stick snapped behind him in the woods, the sound of distant footsteps suddenly becoming noticable to Daniel as he stood frozen to the spot. No..he needed to stop hearing things. He whipped around and drank in his surroundings, his heart pounding rapidly against his chest as his eyes scanned the darkness. He was a fucking nutjob, that's what he was. Nobody was there. Daniel shook his head firmly as if to somehow shake some sense into himself but before he could continue on, another stick snapped. This time it became hauntingly clear that he wasn't imagining it.

"Fuck.." Daniel breathed, his breath freezing in the night air. He needed to run for it, no matter how stupid it was. If only his goddamn legs didn't feel like weights. Snap It was closer. Panic began to melt away and solid, cold fear clung to him as he glanced around desperately, fully trying to convince himself that it was nothing. But the forth and loudest snap made something inside of him burst..no more thinking, he was being followed. He wasn't sure how he got his legs to work but he soon found himself running, not daring to once look behind him. He could see his house coming into view..he was _almost_ there. Daniel was so caught up in the sight of what he thought was salvation that he didn't catch sight of the figure dressed in red that came at him from the right. His scream sounded out into the night as the pig masked stranger jumped at him, his cries almost automatically fading into silence the second the syringe was stabbed into his arm, the tranquilizer released into his blood stream. Daniel's world faded into nothingness and as he fell to frozen ground and stared up at the night sky, the last thing he caught before everything disappeared was the frightening image of a pig faced figure holding an empty syringe, lurking over top of him..and then..nothing..

**xxxxx**

Daniel's heavy blue eyes burned as he finally came to, the rememberance of what had happened to him not once crossing his mind. His eyes were streaming although they remained closed and he couldn't seem to bring his hands up to rub at them. Daniel attempted to shake his head but he failed at this too, now aware that something metal and cold was holding his neck into place. His eyes flew open in shock, his breath catching in his chest at the sight that met his heavy orbs. A dimly lit room, not much bigger than the small bathroom off of his bedroom at home, was illuminated by a light bulb dangling from the ceiling and in front of him was a metal trunk that sat bolted to the floor. Daniel began to panic as he attempted to pull at the strong duct tape that binded his hands together behind his back, ignoring the metal collar that was fastened almost too tightly around his neck. His lips quivered with desperation as he continued to struggle with the tape, his eyes filling with panicked tears as his heart pounded almost nonstop against his chest. There was no way that he could call for help..it was more than evident what was happening to him. Daniel sobbed as he attempted to pull his wrists apart in another desperate try to break the tape, not one bit surprised when he failed. He stopped struggling and caught his breath, now aware that he was fastened against the wall by this metal collar that was practically cutting off his ability to breathe and swallow. The sudden sound of static seemingly blared into the silence from nowhere, Daniel's eyes moving to the left in shock to find a TV in the corner, the sight of a sadistic clown puppet now appearing on the screen.

"What the fuck?" he whispered, his voice breaking as the clown now turned slowly to face him, it's painted red eyes almost burning into his. The deadly silence that followed it's stare made even more tears fall down Daniel's paled cheeks, the salty droplets coming to rest on his dry lips.

"Hello again, Daniel. I trust that you very well remember who I am. By now, you've realized that your hands are bound securely behind your back and that your neck is held in place by a tight metal collar. I'm sure you have also taken notice of the trunk that sits in front of you at arms length." Daniel turned his eyes momentarily to the box that was hauntingly close to him.

"After taking in your surroundings, you are probably wondering _why_ you are here so I'll inform you. Three months ago, you were a victim of mine, something I assume you have not yet forgotten. You survived..but at what price? The death of your father, while tragic, has left you even more desperate than before. You turn to harmful atcs as your only way of release, something that I have not failed to notice." Daniel trembled as his widened eyes watched the screen helplessly, the sadistic, deep voice that was Jigsaw's chilling his very soul.

"The door to this room is on a timer. If you do not locate the key inside that box, that is both for that door and your collar, in three minutes time, it will be locked forever. Right now, you are also breathing in a deadly toxin, one quite similiar to the very poison you inhale with every cigarette you smoke. Being familiar with the affects of a slow acting toxin, I need not remind you of it's harmful damage that will be done to your body if you do not escape this room. Break the ties that bind you, Daniel. Live or die..make your choice." The screen went to snow and the loud ringing of the static followed as the face of the clown disappeared, leaving Daniel blinking in rapidly, the tears that had once formed in his eyes now falling down his face once again. The timer he had failed to notice in the corner began to count down, it's bright red numbers burning against Daniel's eyes. There was no more time to think..or feel. Daniel began to tug relentlessly at the duct tape still binding his wrists, his blue orbs never once leaving the timer. 2: 25. No, no..he had to get this fucking tape off. 2:19. Time was wasting. 2:10. After what seemed like an eternity, Daniel's binds were finally broken and he reached out to the box, his numbed fingers desperately fumbling to open it. He flung the top back and jammed his arm inside, immediantely opening his mouth to scream, only to have nothing come out. His arm was trapped in between a thin line of razors, all in which were fastened to the side of the box, their blades facing out so that they would severely slice his arms if he dared to stick them in. Daniel tried to moan out and yank his arm free, this movement being the last thing he should've attempted. One of the razors had caught his wrist and buried itself deep into his vein, slitting open the skin without mercy at the movement he had previously made. His own warm blood now ran down his hand. Daniel didn't dare glance up at the clock and instead reached into what he realized was another compartment for his other arm, this time turning his arm to the side so that he could attempt to fit it into the thin line of razors so he could reach the bottom. There was no way around it..he had already slit both of his wrists severely. The toxin and the razors were being used against him..both representing his cutting and his smoking. Blood seeped from the open wounds that were still caught on the razors as he fumbled through the box to reach the bottoms on both compartments. The key had to be in one..but which? More straight razors were at the bottom of the box, making it even more difficult to find a single key amongst the objects that felt no different. Daniel panicked as he continued to reach as far as he could, this being a burden due to the fact that his neck was being held back. Glancing up at the clock, he saw the bright red numbers that made his heart skip at beat. 55 seconds.

"Fuck!" Daniel growled, slicing his fingertips as he dug threw each seperate compartment with a single hand, feeling for the much needed key. In what must've been a miracle, his fingers stopped on string that was tied onto the key, knotted through a small hole in the metal object so that it was securely tied. Daniel wrapped the small string around his fingers and began to tug at his arms, the razors once again unmercifully slicing at his wrists as he ripped them from the box. Aware that the gashes in his arms were extremely severe, Daniel began to search for the lock on his collar, finding it as the time read 15 seconds. Daniel struggled with it, the blood that was covering his fingers causing the lock to slip in his grasp. Finally freeing his neck from the device, he jumped to his feet at 8 seconds and ran to the door, the room spinning at his massive blood loss and the toxin he was breathing in. 5..Daniel attempted to find the lock for the door..4..he found it but missed..3..he fumbled with the lock..2..he turned it and heard the click that represented it being unlocked..1..he flung it open and collapsed into the hallway, a loud buzzing from the timer going off meeting his ears as he began to sob from both relief and agony. Daniel lay on the ground and cried obsessively, his whole body shaking, his slit wrists seeping continuous blood. He was going to die..he was going to. He looked down at his arms and sobbed out, the gashes allowing him to see into his veins, the very veins that were cut open and unrelentlessly bleeding. The sudden, loud sound of a door being slid open brought Daniel's eyes up from his injuries. An elderly man limped into the hallway, his face covered by a large hood, one that was black but lined with red, just like the rest of his cloak. The man pulled back the cloth that was shielding his features from view. Daniel cried silently, his tears dropping to mix with the puddles of blood that were flooding the ground before him. The face of the man was firm yet gentle and his almost sky blue eyes shined in the dim lighting.

"Congratulations, Daniel. You are still alive. Most people are _so_ ungrateful..to be alive. But not you.._not anymore_." The voice was clearly that of Jigsaw's that had been on the TV. Daniel stared up at the figure with barely open eyes, nausea washing over him in a furious wave of discomfort. As he fell back to the ground, still bleeding terribly, he caught the face of what appeared like an angel in the darkness, a brunette woman so beautiful that he almost forgot his pain.

"A-Amanda..?" And he collapsed, his world, like before, becoming nothingness..


	3. A New Beginning

**I am on such a roll! Hold your applause, really. ) Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed and sent me e-mails..as always, it means a lot to me. I hope I don't disappoint! **

**PS: For those following my Beautiful Disasters, Chapter 20 is ALMOST done! )**

**Chapter Three: "A New Beginning"**

Rain beat down on the roof of the warehouse ferociously as the night turned into early morning, a still sleeping Daniel Matthews tucked securely under an asortment of old blankets. His curled brunette locks were tangled and a complete mess as he lay face down against the pillow, his tightly bandaged wrists draped over the back of his neck. He'd been passed out ever since one AM, since he'd completed the sadistic trap Jigsaw had planned for him. His severe bleeding had been stopped only by the aid of Amanda but it was more than apparent that he needed stitches..and soon, or else the deep wounds would either become infected or the scarring would be far worse, although his wrists would forever be marked terribly. Thunder clapped loudly and was followed by a shocking series of lightning bolts, this being the reason Daniel suddenly awoke, his eyes too heavy to open. He rolled onto his back and shook his head side to side, hoping this could somehow enable him to view his surroundings. He didn't feel well..at all. His stomach churned with discomfort and he felt ready to vomit at any given second. Finally able to open his eyes, Daniel's blurred vision lasted momentarily before everything came into focus, the unfamiliar room bringing panic into his already upset stomach. It took a minute for everything to settle in but once it did, he wasn't sure if he should feel relief or make a run for it. Daniel looked down at the blood stained bandages that were covering his open wounds and held back the urge to cry out in shock. The sight of his own blood made bile rise in the back of his throat. He couldn't even manage to digest the fact that he'd survived Jigsaw..again. But where was he? Surely if the said killer wanted him dead, he wouldn't be here right now, that much he was sure of. He was also aware that he was lying on what appeared to be an old mattress covered in blankets that were somewhat torn in various places and that the dim lighting and dusty smell told him that he wasn't anywhere remotely new. Daniel layed back down and ran over both options that were coming to mind; he'd get up and see where exactly he was or he'd lay here until someone, surely Jigsaw, came to him. But, what if he was alone? What if while he was passed out, he'd been left in some abandoned warehouse to find his own way home and fend for himself? In one brief moment, all the answers became apparent in the form of a beautiful woman, one he instantly recognized as Amanda. Daniel sat up insantly, his mouth agape to question her presence but he was cut off by her before he could say anything.

"I need to see your wrists." Without thinking, he held out his arms for her, shifting towards her when she sat herself beside him on the mattress. Amanda pulled back the cloth and peered down at his gashes, a slight grimace shadowing her features. "They're pretty bad."

"I wonder why..what the hell is going on, Amanda?" Dark eyes stared back at him momentarily.

"Haven't put two and two together yet?" she asked, tilting her head slightly to the side. Daniel was pretty sure that he knew the answer to his own question.

"You were in it with Jigsaw all along?" Amanda nodded, flipping a few pieces of her short bangs from her face as she smiled gently at him. "Where am I?"

"Our workshop." Daniel looked out of the open door, his eyes rapidly scanning the area, dozens of papers and old furniture being the victim of his questioning stare. He turned his eyes back to Amanda, who was watching him curiously, as if he were some sort of bizzare painting on display. Biting down on his lip to keep from asking just what the hell she was staring at, Daniel shifted his eyes away from the brunette in discomfort, wishing he could somehow become invisible. "For right now, get some more rest. I've got something to talk with you about when we awake. You'll need a clear mindset for this." Amanda sent a smile over at him before pushing off from the bed and heading out the door, leaving Daniel staring after her, his brow furrowed in wonder. What more could they possibly want from him?

**Xxxxx**

Although Daniel hadn't planned on going back to sleep, he awoke three hours later, even more exhausted than he had been before. The nausea had become less of a burden..now it was just starvation that ate at his insides. The seering pain in his wrists was becoming worse by the minute and he wasn't quite sure what he should do about it. It wasn't like he could go to the hospital..they'd send him to some mental home, thinking he was suicidal. But the remembrance of his planned talk with Amanda blew any other previous thoughts from his mind. Curiosity was killing him..what could be so important? Daniel reluctently got up from the warmth of the blankets and crept to the doorframe, peering out into the workshop with great discomfort. Thousands of hand drawn traps sketched on large drawing papers, along with the plans for each of them, were scattered about on random desks and tables while some of the finished traps were resting neatly on the plaster mannequin bodies, soon to be used for deadly testing. Daniel swallowed the bile that arose in the back of his throat at the sight of these sadistic contraptions. He didn't even want to picture what they could do to the human body, although his imagination was running terribly wild.

"Rise and shine, Daniel." Jigsaw's voice seemed to pierce Daniel's being as he jumped on the spot, whipping around to stare into the elderly face. He didn't know exactly what to say..what does one say to a serial killer, one who had almost caused his death only hours ago? "How are you holding up?" he asked, referring to the deep wounds that were still aching on his wrists.

"F-fine.." Daniel croaked, gripping a nearby table for support until the point in which his knuckles turned white.

"Excellent. As you know, Amanda wishes to speak with you, as do I. Come." He carefully and even slowly followed after Jigsaw, repeatedly looking around as if every step led him to his demise. Amanda sat comfortably at one of the desks, her head bowed as she looked over a sheet of paper that was held firmly in her slender hand. Having noticed their presence, she looked up, dark eyes shinning in the dim light.

"Here, take a seat," she offered, pulling up a chair for Daniel beside her own. He cautiously sat down and stared between the two, his heart pounding severely in his chest. Whatever was about to be said was no doubt going to change his life.

"First, congratulations are once again in order for your survival, Daniel. It pleases me to see that another human has the will to survive and to live. Being the second to overcome one of my tests, I find it fit to say that you are indeed aware of the precious life you have," John's eyes gleamed with admiration as he smiled at the young man before him. "But, you have a choice..another one." He looked over to Amanda.

"The same choice I made..John saved me from myself and I knew that I owed him something. I wanted to help others, save them..the same way I had been saved." Daniel stared at her in both interest and caution, unaware of what he was supposed to say. "What we're saying is, Daniel, we want you to make that choice..you've met death and become reborn..but do you wish to offer others the same salvation you were given?" Surprise caught his breath in his chest as he soaked in the spoken words, his mind racing in a thousand different directions. What in the hell were they asking him to do? Put people in sadistic, twisted devices and hope for their survival, only if they could find it in themselves? They were asking him to give up his life and continue on by helping them cause potential harm to others. Daniel opened his mouth as if to tell them no, only to shut it seconds later. As if being at a loss for words was a problem before, it was a dangerous issue now. Their eyes were fixed on him and the pressure to answer was beginning to sink in.

"I..uh, I don't know..my mother..my education.." he looked up and met Amanda's eyes, her darkened orbs shining with something that begged him for help. Daniel swallowed deeply, turning away to look at anything but the expecting faces that were still watching him. He didn't owe them anything..they had almost killed him with their trap. If anything he should feel hatred..but he didn't. He looked at John's frail appearance and felt a twinge of thankfulness hit him hard in the chest. The elderly man looked to be close to death. Daniel then glanced back over at Amanda, who was staring at him still, her eyes explaining that more was to be said.

"You don't have to answer now," John said quietly, stopping to cough slightly, a trembling hand put over his mouth gently. Daniel winced at the terrible sound, wishing that it would just stop. Amanda wore a similar expression as she stood on the spot, motioning towards the room in which Daniel had been sleeping, it becoming apparent that she wished to speak with him in private. She excused them from John and followed after him as he stepped into the room and turned to look at her.

"Amanda..why are you asking me this?" The beautiful brunette crossed her slender arms across her chest after closing the door, her eyes dark as she looked back at him.

"John's dying, Daniel. I promised him that I'd carry on his work once he passed..I can't do it alone."

"Why me?"

"Because you survived..you're the only one besides myself that has done that. In doing that, you've become worthy in John's eyes." Processing her words, he stared at the ground, as if his shoes were the most fascinating thing in the world.

"But my mother, my schoolwork..I can't abandon my future," he whispered, his voice cracking slightly.

"What future? You spent too much time soaking in your own misfortune to even consider what you wished to do with your life," Amanda said blankly, the truth in her words making him flush with anger. "You've been given a second chance, you can save others from the same fate..look at you, scarred from the anger you chose to take out on yourself. You were ungrateful..you wanted to die. But when faced with that, you were driven by the will to live. How can you not see that we saved you?" No matter how true her words were, it scared him to death..how would he be able to live with himself if he caused the death of another human being? But he couldn't deny that Amanda was right..what would've become of him if he hadn't been chosen?

"I know..I just don't think I could do this to others.."

"We owe this to John." Daniel let out a shaken breath and ran a hand through his messy hair, thousands of thoughts racing through his already clouded mind. "Don't you want others to have the chance to save themselves?"

"Amanda, c'mon! Can't you find another way? Who are we to deal out death--"

"Most people are so fucked up that only death will awaken them! We are living examples, Daniel." Staring into the intense eyes, he realized that no argument he could attempt to think up would bury the fact that even if he didn't want to admit it, he did owe the elder man. Where would he have been if he hadn't met death? He probably would've ended up dead..or in even more trouble than he had been in. He was grateful..he should be grateful. Looking down at his still bandaged wrists, he felt his heart pound against his chest. He hated himself for what he'd done to his own body. Daniel looked up at Amanda and bit down on his lip, his mind running over the events that had taken place hours earlier. He had fought for his life even when he'd wanted to die days beforehand..he could still remember praying that he'd just pass away. The time he'd wasted become horribly evident and with a gentle exhale, he made his decision..he had nothing at home, nothing at school and if he dared go back to those places, he'd fall back into the same old terrible habits. Daniel nodded to Amanda slowly, his eyes stopping to bare into hers. He was grateful..

**xxxxx**

Karen Matthews wandered uselessly around the kitchen, her hands clutching a steaming cup of coffee. Her face was lined with worry as she glanced desperately at the clock, which read six in the evening, and wished that this past day had been nothing but a fearful dream. But, the reality was that it wasn't. Her son was missing. When Daniel hadn't come home by the time in which he'd agreed to be back by, it never crossed her mind that something awful had happened to him. She nearly took it as a normal seventeen year old who lost track of the time while with his friends. But once the clock struck midnight, Karen began to panic. Drew's mother had seen him leave at eleven and her son's best friend had confirmed that he had planned on coming right home. Still..no sign of Daniel. The cops had been called and leaving it in their hands, she waited. In terrible silence. Who was hurting her baby at this very moment? Was he still alive? Who was he with? Karen jumped at the sound of the telephone ringing, the loud noise sounding out into the quiet. Almost knocking the table over as she lept up, she ran to the phone and picked it up, forgetting her manners as she spoke into it.

"Yes?"

"Hello, Karen Matthews?" She swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Yes?" she repeated, blinking rapidly.

"Good evening, ma'am. This is Detective Rogers from the Police Department. I'm calling about Daniel.." Karen's breath caught in her chest as her grip on the phone tightened.

"Did you find him!" A long pause from the other line made her stomach churn with discomfort.

"I'm sorry, but we've had no luck so far. Our efforts are being doubled and we promise to find him as soon as possible." Karen didn't need to hear anymore. She slammed the receiver down and let out a heartbroken sob, slidding down to the floor as her knees gave out. She couldn't live without her son..he was the only thing that had kept her alive during her nasty divorce with Eric. And now..he could be dead, rotting somewhere where no one would find him..and this is what she had to live with..she couldn't do it..

**xxxxx**

Daniel wasn't sure if he should take back his decision or not but that didn't change the fact that he was having second thoughts. He wished that there was some way to know without a doubt that he had done the right thing..but all he could do was trust himself..no matter how hard that was. Amanda made things seem so right, she made him somehow feel that he belonged with them. Whether or not that was a true feeling, he didn't know..he simply cherished it. The previous days events had seen him moving into her apartment, where they would spend their days, only to use the cover of night to work. Everything was in perfect order..the worst was over now. All he had to do was go with it. He felt like he owed it to both Amanda and John. Whatever was in store for him didn't matter. All he knew now was that he felt at peace..but how long would that feeling last? How long would things go perfectly? Good things never seemed to hang around too long for Daniel to get used to. Whenever something incredibly wonderful took place, he expected it to evaporate just as quickly as it had come..not that he'd call his situation wonderful. He spent almost every waking hour analyzing his decision and more importantly, the well being of his mother. He knew she must have everyone in the city looking for him..but there was nothing he could do. He'd made his choice. He'd brought this upon himself by doing the terrible habits he'd so helplessly turned to. With a deep sigh, Daniel flopped down onto the couch beside Amanda's sleeping figure, looking over to study her. Her short, dark hair was a mess, every strand seeming to bend in a different direction. One arm was draped across her forehead while the other lay gently on her stomach, the arm that was over her face craddling her head as it was tilted to the side. One lone blanket was covering her legs, leaving her chest revealed, the soft sweater that was a light shade of blue keeping her arms safe from the chill. Her soft and barely audiable breathing brought a smile to Daniel's face..looking at her caused a sudden peace to fall over him as he continued to study Amanda. He swallowed deeply..she was so beautiful. Faint and barely visible scars were formed at the corners of her mouth. Daniel leaned forward to get a better look, wondering if his tired eyes were playing tricks on him. Sure enough, his eyes hadn't fooled him..but what were those marks? What could've possibly scarred her in such an odd place? Leaning back, he furrowed his brow in confusion and curled up against the corner, resting his head on the comfortable arm of the couch. The last thing he remembered was still staring at Amanda before he fell into a deep sleep, the exhaustion from the past days events finally catching up to him.


End file.
